


Feeling good

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bestiality, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Other, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's thoughts had never been as pure as they should have been, but when he walks in on his son Jensen with the family dog, things turn downright filthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairyNiamh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/gifts).



> Warnings: extreme-underage (Jensen 10, Jared 35), bestiality, very dub-con, manipulation, rimming.

"Did you see? Dad, did you see?"

Jared laughed and wrapped one arm around his son's narrow shoulders, tugging him toward the car.

"Of course I saw, kiddo, you did amazing out there."

It was the truth, and Jared was glad that he'd managed to get time off to see Jensen play his first real soccer match. Training had been fun, but watching Jensen give it his all on the field; had been so much better, and Jared was proud of how well his son had done.

" _Two_ goals," Jensen exclaimed, bouncing up and down; and Jared took a careful step back, before Jensen stepped on him with his cleats. "One day, I'll turn pro!"

"That's good, I mean, and then you can take care of me once I'm old."

"Do I have to?" Jensen asked, wrinkling his nose slightly.

"It's only fair, kiddo; I'm taking care of you, aren't I?"

Jensen seemed to think that over for a moment before he nodded his agreement.

"I'm hungry."

Sometimes, the way Jensen could jump from subject to subject; could make Jared's head ache, but he could only agree. He had only watched as Jensen ran around on the field, but he was starved, he couldn't imagine how Jensen was feeling. Tugging Jensen with him, Jared walked them towards the car.

"How about, we pick up a pizza on the way home; and you can grab a shower, before we eat and watch a movie?"

"Awesome!" Jensen said, climbing into the car and Jared couldn't hold back a smile at the sight.

Jensen was small for his age; and Jared's Jeep was high enough, that Jared had to stop himself from taking a step forward to help Jensen inside. He knew the kid wouldn't like it, not when Jensen had so recently become able to actually get into the car, without help. Jared got in to his own seat, looking over to make sure that Jensen was strapped in before he took off.

"Just a wild guess; you're sticking with soccer, for now?" Jared asked, smiling when he caught Jensen's look out of the corner of his eye

" _Obviously_ ," Jensen said, as if all the hobbies he'd quit over the previous years had never happened.

"Obviously," Jared agreed. "Mountain Mike's?"

"Duh," Jensen said, grinning wide at the mention of his favorite pizza place.

"Fine, kiddo, let's grab a pizza-"

"Or two"

"-or two, and head home."

-¤-

Jensen smelled a lot better once he had showered; and sat cross-legged in the opposite corner of the couch, soft sweatpants and a big t-shirt, and Jared couldn't hold his smile at bay. He had always liked to see his lovers dressed in his clothes, but he hadn't expected that to carry on to his son. That was before Jensen had found Jared's clothes to be comfortable; and Jared huffed out a laugh when the too big t-shirt slid down Jensen's narrow shoulder.

"You have clothes on your own," Jared pointed out, but Jensen just shrugged, making the shirt slide down even lower as he reached for another slice of pizza.

"This shirt smells good," Jensen said, digging his teeth into the pizza and grinning around his mouthful. "Here you go, boy."

Jared didn't bother to protest, when Jensen dropped a piece of pepperoni, and Dave was quickly there to snatch it up. Instead, Jared reached down to ruffle Dave's fur, and the dog yipped happily before licking pizza grease from his fingers.

"You're so spoiled," Jared said, but he wasn't really sure if he talked to Jensen or their dog, it did fit the both of them after all.

"He's our puppy, he's supposed to be spoiled," Jensen said, putting down the last of the pizza and falling back into the couch with a satisfied little groan.

"First of all, he's two years old, hardly a puppy anymore," Jared, laughed. "And you better go wash those sticky fingers off, before you get stains on the couch."

Jensen grabbed a leftover slice of jalapeño from the cardboard box, before he walked off toward the bathroom and; Jared could hear his son lick his finger off as he went.

"Jen, I still got some work to do, "Jared called out, "Will you and Dave be okay by yourselves? It'll probably be an hour or two, but maybe then we can watch a movie after?"

He wasn't really surprised when the only response he got was Jensen's head popping out of the bathroom and a rather impressive eye roll was aimed Jared's way. With a laugh, Jared got up from the couch, gathering the boxes and empty soda cans before making his way out to the kitchen. Dave looked after him, but Jared wasn't really surprised when the dog ignored him, and instead trotted after Jensen. Considering Jared was the one paying for all the toys, and the fancy dog food, he was a bit offended by how obvious it was that Dave loved Jensen the most.

-¤--¤-

Jared groaned, and leaned back in his chair, closing down his computer and letting out a long yawn. His work had been finished quicker than he had expected; and to his surprise both, Jensen and Dave had been keeping quiet.

Worryingly quiet.

If there was something Jared knew, it was that living with Jensen was seldom quiet, and never for that long. Quickly, he got up from his desk, and he took the stairs two steps at the time before coming to a stop in front of Jensen's door. He was just about to push the door open, when he froze in place, a low moan coming from the other side of the door. A low whine followed, a desperate sound that had Jared slowly pushing the door open to see what was happening, making sure that his son was all right, but the sight that met him was far from what he had expected.

His son was on all fours, in the middle of the bed, back arched, and his rounded ass in the air, but that wasn't really what caught Jared's attention. What really got to him, was the dog standing behind Jensen, tongue lapping at Jensen's ass, and each swipe of broad tongue pulled another low moan from Jensen.

"Oh, god," Jensen moaned softly, pushing himself up further. "Please. _Please_."

Dave's tongue was pushing against Jensen's ass, and Jared found himself rock hard within seconds, watching as Jensen moaned and whimpered each time Dave pressed his tongue against the boy's asshole. Jared clenched the door handle tightly, his other hand drifting down to his own hardening cock.

"Dave, please lick me. So good."

Jared took a step forward, his foot hitting one of Jensen's action figures that lay on the floor; and both Jensen and Dave turned to look at him. Dave yipped, but soon lost interest, too busy with pushing his tongue against Jensen's ass, but Jensen kept on staring at Jared, his eyes wide and mouth open in shock.

"Dad…"

It was not the first time Jared had thought of Jensen as beautiful, but that time there was no denying his own arousal, as he watched Dave kept on licking Jensen out, the dog clearly not caring about the flush creeping up Jensen's neck.

"How long-" Jared asked, words catching in his throat; and he had to swallow before he could try again. "How long has this been going on?"

Jensen moved to get away from the dog, grabbing for the blankets to cover himself up and Jared was across the floor before he could even stop to think about it.

"Don't hide," he ordered, resting one hand on the curve of Jensen's back.

"I'm sorry, daddy," Jensen replied quietly.

"You're such a dirty boy," Jared breathed, and he saw Jensen's eyes go wide. "But you knew that, didn't you? Only getting on your knees for Dave, when you were sure I'd be busy. Not anymore though, no reason to hide now."

Jensen's mouth was open in surprise, and Jared got an image in his mind of just how pretty his son would look with those pink lips stretched wide around a cock. The fact that Jensen was still on all fours did nothing to keep that image from flashing in his mind. He only looked away when Dave pushed his head against Jared's side; clearly wondering what the interruption was about.

"No wonder Dave loves you so much," Jared said, the words rolling off his tongue; as all the dirty fantasies he'd ever had came to life in front of him. "Does he fuck you?"

"Dad! No!"

"But if his tongue felt good on your hole, maybe his cock would feel even better."

Confusion was written all over Jensen's face; and Jared watched as the flush crept up Jensen's neck, and he knew he should back off, shouldn't push his young son, but all the thoughts he'd never fully dared to think, were crowding his mind.

"It'd feel good, Jen," he promised. "Wanna try? So much better than Dave licking you."

Jensen still looked hesitant, but he did push himself up on all fours again and Dave was on him in an instant, the dog clearly loving getting his tongue in between Jensen's freckled ass cheeks.

"Stay," Jared ordered; and he was sure that both dog and human would obey his order.

He crossed the hall over to his own bedroom, only to stop and stare when he opened his bedside drawer, and saw the lube waiting for him there. With Jensen no longer stretched out in front of him, Jared's mind cleared some, and he knew he should put a stop to things. He should be telling Jensen to stop letting Dave eat him out, and he sure as hell shouldn't bring the lube back to his ten year old son's room.

If Jared had been a better man, then maybe he would listen to himself, but he wasn't a good man.

When he came back to Jensen's room, his boy was still on all fours, small hands clenching in the sheets as he moaned and rocked back against Dave's tongue. Jared knew he would never get enough of that view, and even if he had to push Jensen some to make things happen, he knew that he would.

"Daddy," Jensen groaned, when he looked back over his shoulder and saw Jared standing in the doorway.

"Come here, Dave," Jared said, and even though the dog hesitated, he did jump down and trot over to Jared. However, he kept looking back at Jensen, licking his muzzle.

"No," Jensen protested, even as the blush crept up his cheeks once more.

"I just need to get you prepared," Jared said, closing the distance, but forcing Dave to stay down on the floor.

He looked down to where Jensen's rounded ass was presented perfectly before him, rounded curve and pink hole all wet with Dave's drool. Popping the cap of the lube open, Jared slicked up his fingers; and before Jensen could move away, he pushed the pad of one finger against tightly furled skin. The first touch of Jensen's hot skin against his; made Jared moan, a sound that was echoed by Jensen, who pushed back against his finger, and Jared couldn't stop himself from pressing his finger forward. He could feel the moment Jensen's body opened him, his fingers sliding in to incredible heat, and Jared had to bite back a moan, even as he heard Jensen gasp at the intrusion.

Jared tried, once more, to tell himself he had never thought of how Jensen would feel, but he knew he was lying to himself. Feeling the tight muscles of Jensen's ass was better than anything he had ever barely dared to imagine. Jensen threw his head back, something between a moan and a whimper leaving him, when he pushed his finger in even deeper. Tight muscles squeezed tightly around his finger, pulling him in each time Jared pulled back out and soon he was working that finger in and out, stretching Jensen open while his own gaze moved between Jensen and Dave. The dog was sitting on the floor, whining low in his throat when; Jared refused for the dog to jump back down on the bed.

"Dad," Jensen whimpered. "It's wrong…"

"No," Jared said, pushing his finger in as deep as it could go. "How could something that feels good be wrong? And it feels good, doesn't it?"

He angled his finger to make sure it dragged over Jensen's prostate; and the boy cried out in shocked pleasure, arms giving way under him and he collapsed down on the bed, ass still in the air.

"See? I knew you'd like it, taking my finger so well and I'm sure you could take even more. Be good for daddy, won't you? Relax now, and Dave and I will make you feel so fucking good."

Pressing another finger into the tight opening, he made sure to press against Jensen's prostate and the boy cried out once more, muscles clamping down around Jared's fingers, but there was no attempt to pull away. Instead, Jensen rocked back against him, even as he tried to muffle his moans into the mattress, while Jared worked himself up from two fingers to three.

"Dad. God. Please daddy, I can't… Too much. It's too much."

"You can take it," Jared said, knowing there was no way he could stop, now that he knew what Jensen's insides felt like. "You're doing so well, it's like you're made for this, baby. Daddy's perfect little slut."

It was a word Jared had never thought to use of his ten-year-old son before, but with Jensen squirming around three fingers, he couldn't really deny the wanton ways of his son. Pulling his fingers free, Jared couldn't stop himself from leaning down, dragging his tongue over Jensen's hole; moaning at the taste of his young son and lube, a combination he had never before thought would be hot. He couldn't stop himself from making another swipe, pressing his tongue barely inside, before drawing back and motioning for Dave to come back on the bed.

Dave went straight for Jensen's ass, pushing in his tongue where Jared's had just been and the boy sobbed in pleasure. With Jared's fingers having worked the boy open, Dave got his tongue in deeper than ever before, but Jared was still shocked to see Jensen arch his back and come when Dave's tongue licked him out; as if Jensen was the best treat the dog had ever been given.

"Oh, god. Daddy. Dave. Oh, oh, _oh_."

Jensen almost collapsed forward, but Jared quickly grabbed his slender hips, pulling him back up and keeping him spread for Dave. When he looked down, he saw that the dog was showing pink, and Jared wasted no time moving from Jensen, and helping the dog to get up so that the tip of his pointed dick slid against Jensen's ass.

"Dad, I'm not sure," Jensen protested weakly, but before he could move away, Dave realized what was happening and rutted forward.

The protests died on Jensen's lips, being drowned out by a sharp bark from Dave; when the dog hit his target, and slammed in to Jensen with one sharp thrust. The dog let out a pleased little growl; at the same time as Jared groaned and Jensen whimpered at the sudden stretch.

"Fuck, yeah," Jared breathed out, taking a step back to fully be able to take in the view of Dave pressing his hips against Jensen's ass.

Small cries left Jensen's mouth with each thrust of furry hips against his and the sounds were delicious to Jared, making his cock harden even further. Watching his son getting fucked hard, the dog not bothering to let Jensen's insides adjust, before fucking the boy as hard as he could, Jared pushed one hand down his own pants, wrapping long fingers around his cock.

"Dave, please," Jensen whined, but Jared wasn't sure what the boy was asking for.

He reached out with one hand, stroking through Jensen's hair while he stroked his own hard cock, feeling the shivers that ran through his son and Jared had to tug the boy's head back so he could see the wide-eyed shocked pain mixed with pleasure on Jensen's face. Jared could see the very moment that Dave managed to hit Jensen's prostate, the boy's mouth falling open and a low moan escaping him.

"See, that doggy dick feels good, doesn't it? You'll never get enough of this, I promise. You'll come begging me for it, wanting me to help you get Dave into your tight little ass. Such a good slut, maybe daddy'll use you as well."

That made Jensen open his mouth, but Jared didn't get to find out what Jensen was about to say because in that moment Dave let out a low growl and snapped his hips forward, the cry that Jensen let out was pure pain.

"Dad, make him stop. It hurts. Dave, bad dog!" Jensen cried out.

"No," Jared told him calmly, stroking one hand down Jensen's back to soothe the obviously scared boy. "He can't stop, he's knotted to you, baby. And it'll feel good, just relax and let him take you. He loves fucking you. Dave likes the way you feel around his knot."

Jensen whimpered but Jared could feel him slowly start to relax and when Dave shifted around, moving them ass to ass, Jensen groaned and his body shook with a second orgasm. Watching his son fall apart with a knot on his ass was enough to push Jared himself over the edge and with one more tug on his cock, Jared came all over Jensen's back. Seeing his own come staining Jensen's skin was almost dirtier than watching the dog fucking his son had been and while dragging his fingers through the slowly cooling come, Jared wondered how long it would be before he found himself balls deep in Jensen's tight ass.

"Daddy," Jensen moaned, cheek pressed into the pillow below and eyes slowly sliding shut.

"Shush," Jared said, looking down to where Dave's knot was pulling against Jensen's rim. "You look so good like this. You took it so well. I'm proud of you, such a good little slut. You hear me? You made me proud."

"M'kay," Jensen mumbled.

Jared smiled and lay down on the bed beside Jensen, watching his son drift off to sleep with Dave still tied to his ass. It was a view Jared planned to see a lot more of.

 


End file.
